Mine
by Gleebull
Summary: Santana is away and Brittany misses her, so she decides to sing a song for Glee Club. Little did she know what Santana had already planned. Brittana one-shot


**Hey everyone! Here's a one-shot I thought a few days ago when Ryan Murphy told us that Brittana was going to be singing 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. I got really excited because I love the song and this idea popped into my head. I decided to try writing it like it was a script, so it has stage directions and a few descriptions. So be free to imagine it however you like. I did my best to try and do something that Glee would do, but I guess I just got carried away. Anyways, read, enjoy and please leave a comment and tell me what you thought!**

* * *

_Mr. Schuester's face appears in the choir room. He is sitting on his chair and it looks like he just had a talk with the students. Unique, Marley, Jake, Sam and Tina are sitting in the back row of chairs. Artie, Kitty, Blaine, Sugar and Brittany are sitting in the front row. _

**WILL**: Ok, so that is the assignment for the week. Any questions? (He looks around and everyone shakes their head, so he continues) Alright, Brittany, you wanted to sing something? _(He lifts from his chair and turns to Brittany)_

**BRITTANY: **Yes, thank you Mr. Schue. _(She stands up and faces her friends. She is wearing her Cheerios Uniform)_ This song is very special to me since it represents a lot of things that have happened to me in the past year, more or less. And I will also sing it because I think that Taylor Swift is like an awesome unicorn. _(She smiles as the other members laugh.) _Hit it!_ (She faces the band)_

_"Mine" by Taylor Swift starts playing._

**BRITTANY: **You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left a small town, never looked back _(Remains standing and taps her foot in the beat of the song)_

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts _(Puts on a somewhat serious face)_

I say can you believe it? _(She walks backward towards the piano, still facing the crowd)_

As we're lying on the couch _(Gets to the piano and puts her hands on it)_

The moment I could see it _(Traces her fingers through the smooth surface)_

Yes, yes, I can see it now _(Closes her eyes and smiles just before she opens them in the last word of the verse)_.

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? _(Runs towards the Glee Club members, and positions herself in the middle of the choir room)_

You put your arm around me for the first time _(Goes and sits next to Blaine and puts his arm around her)_

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _(Stands up and dances a bit, just moving her feet simply)_

You are the best thing that's ever been mine _(Camera zooms in her face and as she smiles, the scene changes location)_

_Scene reappears in Brittany's room. A simple bed, covered in a pink quilt. A desk with books and photographs. She is standing next to her bed, but makes her way to her desk. _

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place _(Goes to her desk and traces her fingers on a drawer that has 'Santana' carved on to the wood)_

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded _(Moves along the desk, the camera is shooting the pictures standing on the wood) _

_The first one is her doing a Cheerios routine. The second one is her and Santana in the beach holding hands. The third one is her parents and her when she was little. As she sings this, the shot focuses on the second photo)_

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes _(It focuses on the third and she picks it up and puts it down in the last word)_

_The scene changes and now Brittany is walking down the hallway. Her black backpack on her back and a notebook in between her crossed arms. _

But we got bills to pay

We got nothing figured out _(She looks around and smiles at what used to be Santana's locker)_

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about _(She keeps walking and turns the corner in the hallway as the shot changes)_

_The scene fades into a memory. Santana and Brittany are laughing and running in the beach. Splashing around, dressed in swimming suits as the entire verse is heard in the back. _

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

_The scene is still in the beach. This time, Brittany is digging a hole and Santana is laughing and taking pictures at her._

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

_The shot changes and they are sitting close to each other, watching the sunset. They smile and Brittany leans in and kisses her, just as the last verse is sung. _

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

_The beach disappears and the shot is taken back to McKinley where the front door to the hallway is being opened. A deserted hallway, zooms in to Santana who is entering, dressed in her usual short dress and jacket. _

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m. _(Brittany appears in the choir room again. It is visible that she is very emotional)_

As everything was slipping right out of our hands _(Santana walks the hallway, her hands in her jacket, looking around what used to be her high school)_

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street _(Brittany again, she takes a step and gestures with her arms, how she ran out)_

Braced myself for the goodbye _(She runs a hand through her hair, still overcome by the song) _

'Cause that's all I've ever known _(Santana keeps walking and finally enters the choir room. Brittany has her back facing Santana and doesn't see when she enters. The Glee Club and Will see her and some open their mouth in surprise while others smile)_

Then you took me by surprise _(Santana puts a finger in her lips, telling them to remain silent. Reaches for Brittany and puts a hand on her shoulder)_

You said I'll never leave you alone _(Brittany turns surprised and has a shocked face)_

_Santana puts one hand in Brittany's cheek, while she sings and never leaves her eyes. _

**SANTANA: **You said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine _(Belts out the note, drops her hand off Brittany's cheek and takes her hand)_

_The Glee Club joins in harmony for the first two verses, while Santana and Brittany dance around hand in hand._

**GLEE CLUB: **Hold on, make it last

Hold on, never turn back

**SANTANA AND BRITTANY: **You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _(Santana spins Brittany around and points at her while Brittany keeps smiling and singing)_

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

**GLEE CLUB: **Hold on make it last

**BRITTANY: **Can you believe it

**GLEE CLUB: **You're the one

**SANTANA: **We're gonna make it now

**GLEE CLUB: **Hold on never turn back

**SANTANA: **I can see it now (_Santana puts her hand in her cheek, and stares at Brittany's blue eyes) _I can see it now.

_She sings it much more softly, smiles and kisses her. Brittany reciprocates the kiss as the Glee Club and Will applaud. They break away and Brittany hugs Santana very tightly, her face buried in her shoulder. A tear falls down as she speaks. _

**BRITTANY: **San, you're here.

**SANTANA: **I love you, Brittany.

**BRITTANY: **Me too.

_They break the hug and Santana goes and greets the club. _

**SANTANA: **Hey everyone! _(Brittany refuses to leave her, so Santana has to greet everyone with an arm around Brittany)_

**WILL: **Santana, so nice to see you.

**SANTANA: **Mr Schue... _(Leaves Brittany and hugs him back)_

**WILL: **How you been?

_Santana frowns, thinking about everything that has happened. She turns her head and looks at Brittany who is talking with the rest of the club. Their eyes meet and they both smile._

**SANTANA: **I'm fine now.

_The scene fades out with Santana's smiling face and a change in music. _


End file.
